


Jason Speaks To Whizzer

by beautifulboimckinley



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Sad, i cant believe i wrote this why do i do this to myself, jason is so pure, so jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulboimckinley/pseuds/beautifulboimckinley
Summary: Jason is having a problem, so he turns to Whizzer. Problem is, he isn't exactly alive.





	

“Hey dad? I want to talk to Whizzer”. Jason said, fidgeting slightly and looking rather nervous.   
“Uh, sure thing, kiddo, let me just - let me just get ready.”  
“Thanks.”  
Jason put on the pink collared shirt that Whizzer had given him, combed his hair, and picked a fresh snapdragon from his front yard. He put on his tallit and kippah (maybe if God saw him like this, he would let Whizzer hear his prayers), grabbed a box of tissues, and ate a candy bar in three bites. Finally, he took a deep breath, stepped outside, and waited for Marvin to be ready with his preparations. He heard the door open and his dad step out on the porch.  
“Wow, Jason, you really dressed up this time. Is that - that’s the shirt Whizzer gave you - kid, are you ok?”  
“I just, really, really want him to be able to hear me this time. It’s important.” Jason replied, his eyes pleading in a way that sort of scared his father.   
“Well, alright, if you’re ok...c’mon, let’s go.”  
The walk to the cemetery was made in silence. Marvin was confused, and Jason was terrified. (what if he doesn’t answer what if god is mad at me and doesn’t let me see whizzer what if whizzer hates me for some reason what if he thinks i’m silly oh my god oh my god oh my god) The cemetery grew closer and closer, and the boy began to quiver and breathe shaky breaths. (whizzer please please please let me talk to you) And suddenly, the father and son were standing in front of Whizzer’s grave.   
“Can I talk to him alone?”  
“I’ll wait for you by the gate.”  
Jason put the snapdragon on a smooth gravestone marked with “Whizzer Brown, 1981”, adjusted his kippah, got on his knees, and began to speak.  
“Uh, hi, Whizzer, I miss you a lot. The family still isn’t the same, even though it’s been half a year already, but you - you know all that. I wore all this stuff so that you could hear me, and I hope you like that I wore the shirt you gave me. I wear it all the time, just telling you. Once I wore it to school and people made fun of me, but then I said that it was given to me by my dead friend and they left me alone, so I guess that’s good. Oh wait, I mean - it’s not good that you’re dead, whatever, you get what I mean. Anyway, I really wanted to talk to you, and it’s super important, so you’re listening, right? If you can listen? I hope you can hear me. Ok, I’m gonna start now.”   
He took a quavering breath in and resumed his monologue. “So, here’s the thing. I’m really confused, and I’m only 13 and a half, so forgive me if I make no sense, ok, uh, I - I - I think I’m like you!” He paused as if Whizzer could reply, and kept talking. “By that I mean that I, um, think I like guys, like, the way you do, but - well, I also think I like girls, and I’m too scared to talk to Dad, and I wish I could talk to you for real, but, if you could try your best to keep listening, that would be great, thanks. Anyway, I don’t know what to do because I think that Dad is starting to die too, he’s always out of breath and stuff and seems really pale, and I don’t want him to be upset when he dies that I’m, er, a queer, and just, what if I also get the gay disease, and - and -”   
At this point Jason erupted into tears, put his head on the cold surface of the stone, and cried and cried and cried. Marvin must have heard him sobbing, because he sat behind him and hugged him until Jason began to calm down, and when he did, the kinda sat, analyzing the carved letters that spelled Whizzer’s name.   
“Kid, wanna go get some ice cream?”  
“Ok.”


End file.
